


Five Nightmares and a Choice

by LookingForDroids



Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Georgie/Melanie - Freeform, F/F, Microfiction, Various Entities - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Five fears Melanie survived, and one she succumbed to.
Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Five Nightmares and a Choice

5: _The End_

A childhood dare: the stairwell everyone avoids. Dead things in darkness, skeletal hands – then a torch’s beam, her father’s footsteps, safety.

4: _The Vast_

Late night, drunk, feeling like she could fall up – and _up_ – through dizzying snow. 

She catches a lamppost, hangs on tight. 

3: _The Spiral_

A hall of mirrors – haunted, supposedly, but these distortions aren’t ghosts. Melanie wraps her jacket around her fist. Easiest way through a mirror maze is to smash it.

2: _The Flesh_

She answers fear with knives and teeth. These things know hunger? Fine. It‘s good to be the predator for once.

1: _The Eye_

She’s never been afraid of pain, or of the dark.

0: _The Slaughter_

She could stay, but Georgie doesn’t need her.

There’s people still alive out there, people who can’t stop dying. They can’t be free anymore, but they can be hers. Maybe it will be better for them that way. 

Maybe it won’t, but everyone makes their choices. Whether or not she can be a torch in the dark, she hears an old drum beating, thundering bloody in her ears. 

She kisses Georgie one last time, like they do in movies when they know they won’t be coming back, then takes her jacket and her knives, and goes to pay the Piper.


End file.
